Aca-Life
by becc-gallanter
Summary: Beca and Jesse have made it to their final year at Barden. They have managed to make it through all four years of college life without too much trouble. Can they make it through their last year with the same sort of success? Or will a wrench be thrown in and mess up everything that they have worked so hard for? SEQUEL TO "THE LOVE OF A MOVIE NERD"


**Hi aca nerds. I'm so sorry this took me so long to get this up. The end of my semester in school has really been kicking my but. I'm almost finished with the semester now, so I thought I would get this up for you guys. Thank you sooooooo much for being so patient with me.**

**Also, I want to send out a big thank you to sparklevampFTW, Movielover2000, sailormcmarnie, Shelz,TrainOfThought15, TwilightSeekerHP, Amazingly-Scary-Ear-Spike, Lover-Bug, and MissLiv for sending me great song suggestions and also a big thank you to everyone else who reviewed. **

**With the summer coming up, I will have a lot more time to write so I hope I can update frequently. I'm also working on a Harry Potter story that I hope to have up in the next coming months. **

**I really hope that you like the story, and as always, thank you for reading and please remember to let me know what you think. **

* * *

Beca's POV

Being a senior was so nice. No longer having to live in the dorms was even nicer. Moving in with my boyfriend was going to be aca amazing! Setting down the last box, I looked around at the apartment I was now standing in. My life in my first year at Barden had been crazy. Not only had I completely stepped out of my comfort zone that year, but I also met people that I would freely call my friends, best friends actually. Not only that, but that year I had begun the best relationship of my life. I'd had relationships before; ones that had only lasted about a month. Jesse and I have been dating for over two years now, and we were actually really good. Do we fight? Hell yeah. Does he get on my nerves? Almost every day. Am I happier than I have ever been in my life? You betcha. Yes, Beca Mitchell has actually fallen in love. Jesse had managed to get under my skin, and nestle in there. Now in my last year at Barden, I really feel like my life was going somewhere.

I was jarred from my thoughts as Jesse came in, his torso covered by one of his many T-shirts with movie quotes on them. Todays model was from some future movie with a weird car whose door opens up, one that I've probably been forced to watch. He looked over at me and I saw him raise an eyebrow and move his eyes down to the sweatshirt I was currently wearing.

"Really Beca?" I pulled the maroon hoodie tighter around my body.

"What?! It's comfy?" He laughed as he placed down the box he was currently holding.

"I was gone ten minutes. Ten! And you already go through my stuff."

"If your going to get this cranky about me wearing your clothes, we will be fighting a lot. Plus, you're just mad because you can't wear any of my things."

"Oh really?" he said as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Yup." I wrapped mine around his neck. I stood up on my toes as he craned his neck down to meet my lips.

"God you're short."

"God you're a dork." I said as I pulled his head down so his lips met mine. Snaking my hands up, I locked my fingers in his hair and pulled his body flush with mine. Jesse walked me back slowly until my back was pushed against the wall. I felt his tongue slip into my mouth and I opened my lips to deepen the kiss. Our tongues began a well-known dance that still made me weak in the knees. His hands began traveling upward and I felt his hand graze my breast as he moved them up my body. I leaned into his touch and I could feel him grin against my lips.

"Eager much?" He whispered

"Shut up." I growled, taking his bottom lip between my teeth and giving it a playful nip. His hands traveled back down my back and I felt them slip under my shirt. His fingers were just nearing my bra when a voice made us jump apart.

"Oh god! I've been eye raped!" We both looked up to see Fat Amy shielding her eyes by the front door. I bit my lip to hold in the laugh that was threatening to spill from my lips.

"Amy, we are fully dressed." I said, pulling away from Jesse. "Besides, this is _our_ apartment." I said crossing my arms over my chest. Ok, even I heard how immature that sounded

"Well, then don't leave your door wide open if you don't want people to see you both humping each other like horny dingoes." She said. "Don't we have to head down to the activities fair?" I groaned as I remembered we were once again down two girls. The two girls that we had recruited in my sophomore year had both left Barden for different reasons. So now we had to fill those spots again.

"Yeah, well at least it's only two spots. It shouldn't be too hard to find two girls for them."

"Well, I'm going to take my sexy fat ass down to scout out the talent." She said, making her way out of the apartment. I couldn't help the grin that broke across my face as the door closed behind Amy. I began to move away from Jesse, but he grabbed my waist, pulling me back into his chest.

"Now where were we?" he whispered, lowing his voice seductively, as his lips attacked my neck.

"Whoa there Romeo." I said pushing him away. "We probably should head down to the activities fair."

"Yeah, but that doesn't fit into my plan of staying here and ravishing my girlfriend." He said, once again trying to weaken me by placing soft kisses up and down my neck. Pulling together all the resolve I had, I pushed him away.

"There will be plenty of time for that later." I said with a wink. Together we made our way out of the apartment and made the short walk to the central campus. It didn't take long for us to find our two groups both leaning up against a wall. My seven team mates, and Jesse's six. As we walked up, I could hear our two groups going back and forth singing, as the other students of Barden milled around.

"Glad to see you to decided to leave your love den." Amy said as we approached. I just ignored her as I looked around at our friends. So much had changed since our first year at Barden. Jesse and I had been rock solid for all that time. I still don't know how we did it. Even through all my bitchiness, he stayed. Through all the times of me wanting to run, he drew me back in. I really love this nerd.

Our friends are just as solid as Jesse and I are. After my first year at Barden the rivalry between the Bellas and Trebles had changed. Don't get me wrong, we still go head to head like a bunch of bulls, but its not like it was that first year. With a new year came the new Bellas. I couldn't care less if my Bella's dated Trebles. As the captain of the Bella's I couldn't really say they couldn't date Trebles, when I was dating one myself.

So that opened the door to a bunch of relationships, and in Stacy's case, hook ups, to happen over the last few years. One of the most lasting ones, other than Jesse's and mine had been Lily and Donald. Donald got a job not to far away from campus doing something with computers, so the two haven't had to be that far apart. One of the other lasting relationship that we were all really surprised about was Jessica and Benji getting together. Jesse's awkward roommate and my overly sweet Bella had found love in each other, and even I had to admit, they were _really_ cute together, and I don't use that word freely.

And then there was Aubrey and Unicycle. We had just gotten back last year from summer break, and were all at the Treble house for our annual back to school party. Aubrey, Chloe, Donald, and Unicycle who had all graduated came to hang with us. I could tell that something was up with Aubrey, but I couldn't figure out what was going on. The girl just seemed to be acting different. She seemed to have a nervous twitch or something. It was really weird, yet kind of entertaining to watch. Anyway, the party had been going on for a few hours, people dancing, singing, drinking, and all other things that come with one of our parties. It was particularly annoying that night, because Jesse and I were almost completely sober since we were going to my dad's house the next day, and neither of us wanted to be dealing with a hangover.

So we were all just sitting around and talking and Aubrey began frantically looking around for her bracelet. We all then heard Unicycle say that he saw it on his dresser that morning. I don't think I have ever seen Aubrey look paler. She froze and her eyes slowly moved up to rest on Unicycle, her eyes narrowing. Unicycle just smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "I guess everyone knows now." He had said. Aubrey looked like she was ready to murder him as he moved to sit next to her. A bunch of the Trebles high fived Unicycle and the Bellas all just grinned over at Aubrey. She seemed to relax after a few minutes but her face still held a bit of annoyance. I kinda felt bad for Unicycle for when they left. It's not like any of us didn't see that coming. Aubrey had told the Bellas years ago about her feelings for Unicycle, so I couldn't really figure out why Aubrey had felt the need to keep it a secret. Whatever ended up happening to them later on that night, it must not have been too bad, because the are still together.

"OK Aca guys," Jesse said looking at our group of friends, "lets make this the best aca year ever! This year the Trebles are taking back that top prize!" He said, doing a fist pump. All the Trebles cheered as my Bellas and I rolled our eyes. I moved away from Jesse, to go stand by my girls.

"The Trebles haven't won the finals in four years. What makes you think you stand a chance this year." I said, looking over at my boyfriend. Out of the corner of my eye I could see my Bella's filling in around me.

"Because I have faith on my side." He said banging his fist on his chest.

"You keep telling yourself that Tarzan." Fat Amy said, as I rolled my eyes at my boyfriend.

"I can't believe this is going to be our last year." Jessica said, leaning her head back on Benji's shoulder.

"I know." Jesse said, as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "I don't know about you guys, but I don't feel all grown up."

"That's because you still act like a five year old sometimes." I mumbled.

"I really hope that's not during sex, shawshank." Amy said. "Cause that would be some serious messed up kink." Ignoring her, I turned my attention back to the group in front of me.

"Alright weirdos!" Jesse called climbing up onto the wall, getting everyone's attention. "Third annual Trebles/Bellas back to school bash is tonight! Be at the Treble house by 6." He said. Jumping down, he took my hand and began leading away from our friends. He led me across the quad, and for a minute I thought we were heading back to the apartment. He then took a turn and I realized he was leading me to the radio station.

It really was so nice to walk into the radio station and not have to worry about Luke's snarky remarks, and now Jesse and I are the ones in charge. Luke graduated after our sophomore year, so last year we may have went a bit crazy with braking many of Luke's rules, and had a particularly good time breaking his biggest rule of no sex on the table. Many times. Not that we hadn't done it before he graduated. We just were more careful about it.

I made my way into the booth, and pulled out my newest mix." Loading it into the equipment, I grinned to myself as my music began to fill the room. I was about to turn to walk out of the booth when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist.

"You may want to be careful. My boyfriend is in here somewhere." I said, as I felt him begin kissing my neck.

"Is that so?" Jesse asked, his lips attacking a sensitive part on my neck. "I think I could take him."

"I don't know." I said, turning in his arms and linking my hands behind his neck. "He can be really protective when he wants to be." I said, standing up on my toes, and waiting for Jesse to meet me the rest of the way. He didn't make me wait too long. Leaning down he pressed his lips to mine gently, which quickly became much more heated. When I heard the door to the studio open, I pushed him off me, and saw a small blond girl standing there.

"Um hi, I'm the new intern."

"Yeah." I said, straitening my shirt. "Hi, your Sophia right?" I asked, walking out of the booth.

"Um, yeah, but I go by Sophie." She said, looking down, and bouncing nervously on the balls of her feet.

"Ok, well um, I'm Beca, and this is Jesse, we're the station managers." I said.

"Ok great!" She said setting her bag down. I made my way over to the table and began helping her a bit, while Jesse disappeared into the booth. "So, I think you know my sister?" she asked as I looked up at her.

"Um," I waited for her to continue, but evidently, it was still my turn to talk. I couldn't tell if she expected me to know whom she was talking about immediately, because if she was, that wasn't going to happen. "Who is your sister?"

"Jessica Marin." She said.

"Oh yeah. Of coarse." I said, as if it had been obvious. An awkward silence filled the air as I waited for her to say something.

"It's pretty chill here." Jesse said, helping me. "You'll be doing some CD stacking, but will also get a chance to have a bigger hand in the music as well." With Luke gone now, we were much more flexible with the rules than he had been. Neither of us felt the need to send the interns out to get us lunch and we let them take shifts in the booth, once they had learned the ropes. "So did you say you're Jessica's sister?" He asked looking over at the blonde. She was about my height, maybe even a slight bit shorter, which I'm not going to lie, is kind of awesome.

"Yup." She said moving to shelve a few CDs.

"So I guess you know Benji too then?" Jesse asked. Sophie nodded as she placed the CD in her hand on the shelf.

"Yeah. He's really nice. He and my sister are really happy together. He seems to really like magic." She said, once again bouncing on the balls of her feet before looking back over at me. "Um, Beca, do you think it would be OK if I tried out for the Bellas?" She asked apprehensively, looking over at me.

"Yeah, sure." I'm not really sure why she felt like she needed to ask.

"I knew that you were the station manager, and I wasn't sure if it would be alright." Ok so I guess that's why.

"I really don't care if you are working here and are a Bella. If you can sing at all like your sister, then we are happy to have you." I said, trying not to be too sarcastic and scare the girl away. I saw her let out a breath of relief as she continued with her CD stacking.

Jesse and I didn't stay at the radio station for too much longer. We told Sophie that she could go home for the night, and the two of us made our way back to the apartment to get ready for the party tonight. As soon as we got home, I made my way into the bathroom, intending on taking a nice relaxing shower. Jesse had other ideas.

Before I knew what had happened, he had pulled open the shower curtain and stepped in with me. I really tried to stay strong, but his lips against my neck felt so good, and before I knew what had happened, the relaxing shower I had planned flew out the window. Oh well, at least it was fun. We both finished getting dressed and made our way out to the party. The year seemed to be off to a nice start so far, at least from the day that we had been back at school. My class load was much lighter than it had been in previous years. I was just down to the final classes that I needed to take in order to graduate. My boyfriend and I are rock solid, as are the Bellas. As I looked ahead at the year, it felt like it was going to be a really great one.

* * *

**I really hope that you liked this first chapter. I really enjoyed getting back to these characters, and I hope to have the next chapter up soon. **

**PLEASE REMEMBER THAT REVIEWS ARE LOVE, SO DROP ME ONE AND MAKE MY DAY!**


End file.
